Love Drunk
by MacMullen
Summary: Eighteen years after the war Percy and Annabeth have started a family, but as thier kids go to camp half-blood they start to have promblems and return to the camp as...teens? Will Percabeth last through it or will it die as Rachels prophecy draws near?
1. Late Again?

_**A/N: Hey I dont exactly know how the TLO ends because I dont have it ( I borrowed it from a friend ) but this is all I remember, Okay?**_

_" I'll race you down " Annabeth said as she got a head start, I chased after her and for the first time I didn't look back._

**18 Years Later**

" Jessica! Get your butt down stairs now, or we're going to be late! " After a few groans Jessica hobbled defeated toward the breakfast table and argued that her hair wasn't sophisticated enough, after spending at least an hour up stairs getting ready.

" Hmmm...Annabeth I didn't know we had a Daughter of Aphrodite in the house? " Jake and Erik suppressed a few laughs but then stopped when Jessica gave them one of her glares. They shivered, her glares are just like Annabeth's... deadly. Though Jake was older than Jessica by atleast one year he never seemed to be able to stand to those intimate gray eyes. Jessica who has been claimed a daughter of Athena is exactly like Annabeth, Grey eyes and golden blonde hair, Jake took more from me with his sea green eyes and his silky black hair. Erik, our youngest at 13 seemed to take from both of us having black hair and gray eyes. Jake the oldest at 16 had been claimed a son of Poseidon and Erik a child of Athena.

" Dad just because I care about my hygiene unlike some morons in this house.. " Jessica said glancing toward the boys, but then continued. "..doesn't mean that I am anything close to being related to the Love Goddess, am I right Mom? " She Questioned.

Annabeth tore her attention away from the scrambled eggs and concentrated on Jessica." Of course. Percy,did you ever see me running around all dirty and sloppy? " Well, now that she mentioned it I have seen her a complete mess while we were on some Quests, but just as I was going to speak up Annabeth seemed to read my mind.

" Percy... " she said impatiently. "..Quests dont count. "

" Crap! " I said as I snapped my fingers in defeat. My brows furrowed as I concentrated trying to remember but sadly...nothing. Annabeth laughed quietly and kissed me on my temple. " Your so cute when your thinking. " She stated. I was about to protest when I smelt something burning I looked at the kids and they were looking around aswell, then Erik yelled " Mom! The eggs! "

" Holy Zeus! " The eggs were burning and smoke was everywhere, we need to stop the flames before th-

" _Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep! _" Cried out the fire alarm, Jessica screamed out in pain as she covered her ears. Jake and I on the other hand tried to solve the problem...

" Open all the windows! " I demanded to Seth. " Jake! Get something big and flat now! " Jake rushed out of the room and returned with a poster board in record time. The windows were all open and the smoke was on its way out in no time. Annabeth had already taken care of the eggs and we returned to the table siting down in exhaustion.

" Well there goes our breakfast. " Observed Erik. " Yeah. " Agreed Jake.

" Great now we are defiantly going to be late! " Huffed Jessica. She was right we would never make it there in time, it was almost impossible... or was it? Shit the last time I used that specific taxi I almost threw up, I really hate to see this as my last resort to be on time, but I wanted my kids to be on time just for once.

**One Hour Later...**

As I stepped into the Gray Sisters Taxi I almost fainted at the smell. What is that? Dead rat? Gross. Fortunately my family agreed with me because they all had sour faces on including Jake, and he's used to smelly things... all he has to do is walk into his room. I made him keep a febreeze timer in there so it wouldn't spread to the rest of the house, thank the gods it only contains the smell in his room or else we might all be dead by now.

" Ah, Percy Jackson, nice to see you again. " Said old hag number 2.

" Yeah... uhhh, y-you too. " This smell was suffocating me, I can barely breath.

" Camp Half-Blood I guessing then? " Old hag number 1 said, looking at Erik, Jessica and Jake.

" Yes, Please. " Answered Annabeth finally speaking up. She handed old hag number 3 the gods money and then... pure blackness.

" Percy? Percy! WAKE UP!!! " I was already awake and I'm sure Annabeth knew too, but she still had to go ahead and slap me... and may I add for no good reason either! It was just a simple practical joke, but as she warned me before and I quote " She doesn't like it when I mess around with her. " So my current appearance : Red mark the shape of a hand across my face, and drool coming out of my mouth.

" Percy. " Annabeth said. " Uh, Yeah? " I responded. " You still drool in your sleep. " And with that she walked up Half-Blood Hill with Jessica, Jake and Erik.

" Hey wait up! Come on guys! " I yelled as I ran up the hill at full speed. Finally I had reached them, they had stopped at Thalias' tree. " You guys are so unfair. " I panted...swallowed and repeated until I was fully recuperated.

" Yeah, well your lucky we waited for you, Chiron is waiting for us at the Big House. " Annabeth said.

" Lucky? " I Questioned.

" Yup, now come on Dad.. " Erik said leading me down the hill. "...we don't want to be late remember? "

" Yeah, I remember. " With that said we all walked down the hill and made our way through the camp to the Big House.

**A/N: Hey guys it me! I'm sorry I haven't continued my other story but I am having a writers block with it... anyway what did you think? Let me know! Any comments or suggestions? Just Review and I'll get back to you! **

**- Jeanna ( PercabethRULZ-2014 ) **


	2. Not that bad?

**Recap: ** " Yup, now come on Dad.. " Erik said leading me down the hill. "...we don't want to be late remember? "

" Yeah, I remember. " With that said we all walked down the hill and made our way through the camp to the Big House.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Percy! Annabeth! It's so nice to see you. " Exclaimed Chiron as we entered the Big House.

" Yeah, how are yo- Oww! " Chiron interupted him with his iron grip hug. Man! When did he get to be so strong? He let go and I could just feel the bruises coming...and let me tell you, it hurt...bad.

" Well I see your kids have joined us this year then? " He asked, as he studied my kids after not seeing them for a whole year.

" Yes.. " I said, waving my kids off to their cabins. " ..could you try to keep them out of trouble Chiron? " I shouldn't be worried but I just had a bad feeling about this summer. I hadn't really mentioned it to anyone not even Annabeth, some things are just better left unsaid.

" Sure, is there a problem Percy? " Chiron Questioned, while he scaned my face to read my expression. I tried to think calm things so he wouldn't catch my nervousness, that would be a problem...he would most likely question me all day and that was something I was not up for.

" No, it's just I would feel better if someone was keeping an eye on them you know? "

" Ah, yes I understand. "

" Well then I think we should get going... " Annabeth said finally speaking. "... I have some work to do before the weekend starts. "

" You have to leave already? You just got here! " Pleaded Chiron, he looked kind of lonely. I mean he never has adult company...well except for Mr. D, but you can still consider him a kid in some ways. On the other hand Annabeth really needed to finish her sketch on the new Museum of Ancient Greek before Friday so we could have the weekend off for a change.

" I'm sorry Chiron, but it's really important that I finish the sketch. " Annabeth said apologeticly.

" No, it's okay. You must leave, but will you come back soon? "

" Well try. " I answered as Annabeth and I made our way up the hill taking one last look before we headed toward the road, called a taxi and went on our way home leaving our kids behind, and a disapointed Chiron.

" Chiron seemed really sad like something was bothering him. " Annabeth said worried.

" Yeah, but he can handle it. We'll come and visit another day right? "

" I guess so. " For the rest of the rid home neither of us spoke.

**Jake POV- **

" Hey whats up Chris? " I said to my 1/4 of a brother. Since I wasn't really a son of Posiedon I couldn't really call Chris my half brother, but we like to keep it simple, so its like he's just a friend.

" Nothing much. Though I was kinda worried, I want to ask Ashley out to the homecoming dance but...I dont know. " He said as his nibbled on his lower lip. After a minute or two of silence he finally spoke up. " Dont worry about me...who are you going to ask? " He questioned.

" Chris, i've been going out with Haley for the past two months, why didn't you guess that I might be taking her? " Sometimes I really dont know whats in his head, but I dont want to know either.

" Well, you dont really talk about it infront of your parents. So I figured you broke up. "

" Ugh, Chris! My parents dont know! What the hell is with you i've told you this since Haley and I have been going out? "

" Uh... so when do you think I should ask Ashley out? "

" Dude..." Breath in and now out. "...I think i'm gonna go get some fresh air, and then mabye later we can talk about your...issues. "

" Ya sure, I guess that's cool...Bye. " I didn't say bye back there was no patience left in me, I walked quickly to the lake avoiding everyone who came my way.

Man he might be 1/4 of my brother but he is the most annoying kid on earth sometimes, I mean how the hell do you forget something like that? Though I have to be grateful I only have one of them or else I might might find my self with to much fresh air. I sat down on the perfectly smooth sand took of my shoes off and breathed in...and then out. So I may have some anger issues but, one things for sure... I can control them, well most of the time.

Just as I was getting ready to leave someone took the spot next to me... Carly. She was my best friend we did everything together, well except when I was with Haley but she didn't mind. Her brown hair and blue eyes always seemed to inspire me, they never got old... It was like looking at them the first time everytime I took a curious peek. Carly was a Daughter of Zues, it was truly amazing how we managed to be friends as her dad and my grandpa fought.

" Hey Jake. " Her soft voice sang.

" Oh, hey I was just about to leave, but I dont mind a couple more minutes. "

" Thats, alright I just came to say hi. " She started to leave. " Oh and Jake? "

" Yeah? "

" It's almost time for dinner so get your shoes on. " She smiled at me as she walked away, but all I could do was smile right back. After she was out of sight I slipped on my shoes and headed toward dinner, and sat down at my table as I watched my brother wave to me from the Athena table, I smiled and dug into my pizza. I guess the first day of camp wasn't that bad afterall.

**Hey! Its me again...I know I havent updated in for every but my computer broke down and it took weeks to fix so, I hope you enjoy it, and I will try to get back to Truth or Dare? as soon as possible! Review!**


	3. A new beginning of the past

**Hey! I'm sorry this took forever! Things just get in your way and then there is writers blocks, but don't let me waste your time… read on! Note: I did realize that Erik and Seth are the same person, but I think that I am going to go with Seth so… from now on Erik is Seth.**

**Jessica's POV:**

"Come on Jessica! Get up!" I open my eyes and groaned. Now that I saw who it was, I quickly covered myself with the blanket.

"Get away Seth!" I yelled. Out of the disadvantages of having a younger brother in the same cabin, this had to be the worst. Seth was an early bird, and had the habit of waking me up at six in the morning to go jogging. Just for the record though, I was now the healthiest person alive. Of course Jake came with us aswell, but he didn't need to have his own personal alarm clock he automatically got up on his own. People would normally think that Jake started this whole run in the morning thing, but no. It was all Seth's idea. He insisted that we get our blood pumping before the day began, and not surprisingly Jake agreed.

"Aww..please? It looks awesome outside, you'll love it!" He had me beaten. That was my one weakness and he knew it. Sunrise. The way the colors blended together perfectly was the most amazing thing; I could look at it all day.

"Ugh… fine just give me a minute will you?" I got up, got my clothes and walked to the bathroom still half asleep. While I was getting dressed I realized that tomorrow was homecoming, and I didn't have a date. Whatever, I had some designs I needed to finish anyway.

"Finally! Now you ready? Cause today I was thinking we run three miles instead of two." He said. I looked at him, amazed.

"Are you sure? I mean you think you'll make it?" I asked. By the look of his eyes I knew he was up to it. Seth, unlike me would never say something unless he was a hundred percent sure he could make it. He nodded and with that we walked outside and began to work our way through three miles of torture.

**Annabeth's POV:**

"_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep." _Damn that alarm clock! Who could even invent something so aggravating?

"Percy! Get the it!" The alarm continued to ring, and after a couple seconds of annoyance, I got up and shut it off. Percy the seaweed brain that he was had himself covered head to toe in blankets.

"Let's go time to get u- ahhhhh!" That wasn't Percy! It looked like him though? Of course I did the only rational thing I could think of, I kicked it.

"What in the Hades!" The guy stood up, fear struck his eyes as he looked at me, then confusion.

"Annabeth?" This was definitely Percy, but he looked younger… a lot younger. I don't mean like ten years younger, he looked sixteen again.

"Percy? What happened to you?" I asked. This was strange, just the night before he looked normal. The last thing I remember was going to bed and then I wake up and Percy is a teen again?

"Well what happened to you?" He questioned. What? What did he mean by "happened to you?" I guess he saw the confusion on my face because he pointed at the mirror behind me. I slowly turned around and almost fainted at what I saw… I was sixteen again, just like Percy was. How did this happen? There's no way, unless. Oh my Gods, no they didn't. It was just a stupid wish; it wasn't like we really meant it.

_-Flashback-_

"You know what Annabeth? All this grown up stuff is really depressing." Percy announced as he climbed into bed ready to sleep.

"I know, but things were still pretty bad back then too." Annabeth said finishing the last sentence of the page she was reading. Recently, she had taken an interest in the Twilight Saga and was now at the final pages of Eclipse.

"Yeah, but don't you just wish that you could go back? Fight some monsters, train at camp, go on quests? Do all that stuff we used to do over again?" Percy asked.

"If only that could become reality Percy, but now I think it's time we get our rest, tomorrow is going to be a big day."

Only if they knew that tommorow really was going to be a big day. Infact, it was going to be a new begginning of the past.

**Jake's POV:**

Homecoming was tommorow and I was looking forward to it. As usual I got up at six to go jogging with Seth and Jessica. They wouldn't be ready by now, and I was sure about it. It would take Jessica atleast ten minutes just to get out of bed, then a couple more to get her clothes on. To my surprise there was a knock at my door. Apparently Jessica and Seth didn't take there time today, well atleast Seth didn't because they knocked on my door exactly at 6:05.

"Hey Guys." I greeted them. Seth replied with a smile, while Jessica, who must have just woken up five minutes ago, waved half-heartedly.

"Jake I was thinking that today we could run three miles instead of two, just to get a good start in camp." Seth said. I dont know how he could be so pumped at six in the morning, but somehow he managed.

"Yeah, sure no problem." I said. Afterall I couldn't argue with Seth, because well he was a great kid, he was smart, athletic, determined, and he always made ways to challenge and push himself to the limit. It was hard not to love him, I was even surprised he didn't already have millions of girls at his door step every morning. Then again he wasn't that type of guy, and neither was I.

"Cool, well are we going to stand here all day? Let's go!" He didn't wait for us, I guess he thought Jessica and I could catch up, but either way he picked up his speed and headed for the beach.

"Great. Now all we have to do is catch up with a hyperactive kid on the run, just how I wanted to start my morning." Complained Jessica.

"It's not that bad. Let's go, we don't want him getting to far." We raced after him, and thus began our morning.

**Please let me know what you think by reviewing! Or if you don't feel like doing that send me a message or something. Know that criticism is advised and will be taken in to consideration when writing further chapters. Sorry for the huge delay, but I tried to cover a lot in this chapter for you guys. Thanks for reading! **


End file.
